Reading The Stories Of Our Heroes
by NadiaPintos
Summary: Umbridge needs a way to expose the lies of Potter so when The Fates give her two sets of books, not only of Harry but of Persephone 'Percy' Jackson. What will happened? And how will our heroes will cope with their lives read in public? Fem!Percy/Harry
1. Prologue

**AN: So I'm going to re-write this story... Why, you asked. Well, it was taken down :'( So I thought if I re-write it then maybe they'll keep it. If they decided to take it down again, then sorry but I'm moving to wattpad. If that happens well, I'll let you know. **

**I know I kind of stop updating last time but it was because I was really busy. Sorry about that.**

**I'm sorry if there's any grammatical errors in the stories. English is not my first language.**

* * *

**Summary:** Umbridge needs a way to expose the lies of Potter so when The Fates give her two sets of books, not only of Harry but of Persephone 'Percy' Jackson. What will happened? And how will our heroes will cope with their lives read in public? Fem!Percy/Harry

**Warnings: **AU & OOC

**I don't own PJO & HP series.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Dolores Umbridge was sick of Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Annoyingly-Keeps-Lying. He wouldn't shut up about how You-Know-Who is back. Not even after she used the Blood Quills on the boy.

_Lies_. thought Umbridge. She needed a way to expose those lies to the Wizarding World so everyone could see the liar he really is. _But how?_

Almost immediately after she thought this a bright light appear. When it disappeared, there lying on her table was a box with a note upon it. Dolores took the note and read it.

_Dear Dolores,_

_Inside of this box are two sets of books one about Harry Potter and the other about Percy Jackson. The books are in this order: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, The Chamber of Secrets, The Prisoner of Azkaban, The Goblet of Fire, The Order of Phoenix The Half-blood Prince and The Dealthy Hallows / Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief, The Sea of Monsters, The Titan's Curse, The Battle of Labyrinth. You shall read these books infront of the entire school with the next people present_

_Cornelius Fudge_

_Amelia Bones_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_The Weasleys_

_The Malfoys_

_Nymphadora Tonks_

_Remus Lupin_

_Snuffles the dog (Ask Remus about him)_

_Mad-eye Moody_

_The Hogwarts Alumni and Staff_

_Chiron and his campers (Dumbledore know who are they just ask him)_

_This books will contain in detail the adventures of Harry Potter and Percy Jackson but don't worry about it Dolores, there will not be a single lie in these books. Everyone will know the truth._

_Good luck,_

_The Fates._

_P.S. You can't read the books without everyone present._

_P.S.S More people might come and read._

Dolores was beyond happy! Finally she could expose the little brat lies. She didn't know who the Fates were but she was so grateful with them.

Then she grab the note and the box were the books where and headed towards Dumbledore's office to contact these guests.

* * *

Harry was eating breakfast hoping for a normal day but, of course, in the life of Harry Potter nothing ever was normal.

"Hem, hem" Said Toadface, oh excuse me, Umbridge. "Yesterday evening I came across some books that may interest you. It's about Harry Potter and his life in Hogwarts"

There was a shocked silence and then every head turned to stare at Harry who was glaring daggers at Umbridge.

"You can't do that! That's my life! You can't just read it aloud! And how do you even have books about me in the first place?" Harry asked/demanded/shouted.

"And we shall read about another boy, his name is Percy Jackson, does anyone know him?" Everybody shook their heads and Umbridge frown but continue "Well we have guests that shall accompany us"

After she said that the doors of the Great Hall open and there entered Cornelius Fudge, Amelia Bones, Kingsley Shacklebolt, The Weasleys, The Malfoys, Tonks, Mad-eye Moody, Remus Lupin and Snuffles.

Harry smiled at them (except for the Malfoys, Fudge and Percy Weasley, of course) and Snuffles went to him barking and then tackled him out of his sit and start licking him

_Stupid mut_ thought Snape rolling his eyes.

"Oh Snuffles geroff!" Harry said and he did but was still by his side. The guests sit with their relatives and friends, except for Percy and Fudge who went to the Professor table were two chairs appear magically out of thin air for them to sit and Mad-eye who remain standing on a corner.

"Well we shall start!" Said Umbridge with malice shining in her eyes, she was so excited about finally showing everyone how much of a liar the Potter brat was.

Harry groaned and Snuffles put his head on his lap.

"Oh Dolores you're forgetting about our other guests" Albus Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

Umbridge look at him "Are they coming?" she asked

Now almost everyone looked around confused, _who else was coming?_

"Of course, they're already here" Dumbledore said signaling to the doors. The students turned and there where at least one hundred kids all wearing orange t-shirts, saying something but nobody could work it out, so t must have been another language. Some looked like brothers and sisters, but others look nothing alike. And there was a middle-aged man with brown hair and eyes in a wheelchair infront of them.

"Albus it's been a while" The wheelchair man said "How are you?"

"Oh fine, fine Chiron" Dumbledore said to _Chiron_?

_What kind of name is that?_ Harry thought _Then again I live with someone named Dudley Dursey._

"Introductions are in order I guess" Chiron said, Albus nodded. Chiron look at the kids. Every kid turned to look a girl around fifteen with long wavy black hair, tanned skin and sea-green eyes, she was looking around, and she didn't seem to be paying attention until all eyes feel on her.

"Why are you all looking at me?" She asked, someone pushed her forward and she stumbled almost falling. She blushed. "Oh why's it always me? What have I done to you all?"

A girl around the same age as the black-haired girl with the looks of a Californian girl, blond curly hair in a ponytail and tanned skin, except the eyes where gray and looked like they were analyzing her surroundings said "Well Seaweed Brain we enjoy to torture you"

"Oh shut up, Wise Girl" She said to the sea-green girl.

Harry couldn't help but think that she was extremely beautiful, and then blushed at his thoughts

"My name is Percy Jackson" There were many gasps around the hall at this "What? Got a problem?" She glared and almost everyone flinched at this. She looked terrifying for a short girl. Then everyone shook their heads.

"It's just that we think that you were a boy" Said a third year Gryffindor

"Oh" She said then turned to the kids "Am I that ugly? I'm not Clarisse's sister" They laughed except for a a girl with short brownish hair and brown eyes. She had a look that said 'mess with me and you die'

"Hey! Watch it Prissy"

"Just kidding, just kidding, you're lovely Clarisse" The black haired girl said chuckling nervously "Oh well, Wise Girl your turn"

"Annabeth Chase" Then she pushed forward a boy with brown skin and curly brown hair.

"Um, Grover Underwood" He said then looked at a girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes

"I'm Thalia"

"What's your last name?" Malfoy asked

Harry rolled his eyes, of course he would ask something like that.

She glared at him and said "None of your business, blondie" Some wizards chuckled while Malfoy glared at Thalia. She then to look at a boy with black hair, black eyes and pale skin. He was dress all in black "Well Emo guy, your turn"

"I'm not Emo!" He glared at her and she just smirked "Anyways, Nico di Angelo"

Then two boys who look identical both with brown curly hair and blue eyes, except was an inch taller than the other.

"WE"

"ARE"

"TRAVIS"

"AND"

"CONNOR"

"STOLL" They shouted. At this the Weasley twins perked up and asked "Are you twins?"

"Nah" Travis said

"We're brothers" Connor said

"I'm the older" Travis said

"But I'm way hotter than him" Connor said

"Oh not this again" The girl from earlier said "Shut up you two, I'm Clarisse La Rue"

"Chris Rodriguez" He had brown eyes and a mischief smile

"Charles Beckendorf" a dark skinned guy said

"Silena Beauregard" a girl with blue eyes and black hair said she was really pretty.

"Katie Gardner" A blond girl with green eyes said

"Will Solace" a blue-eyed guy with sun-kissed hair said

The introductions when on and on until the last kid "Lou Ellen" introduce themselves. Then they sat in the different tables. Harry, Ron and Hermione were beside Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and Grover. While the Stolls and the Weasley's twins where sat together. Chiron was besides Albus Dumbledore.

"Well then whose book shall we read first?" Albus said

"Harry Potter books" Umbridge said almost immediately

"Hey, what if I wanted to read my books first?" Percy protested.

"Do you?" Asked Annabeth.

"Nah, but I mean what if I did, nobody asked me, how rude"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Just read the Harry Potter books"

"Very well, I'll read first" Albus said, eyes twinkling "Let's begin **Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone..."**

* * *

**Okay so there's the prologue, the next chapter will be up soon. **

**If you have any ideas for this story. PM me or Review.**

**I probably won't use all of your ideas but I will consider them.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Review :) **


	2. Moving on

Ok so apparently my story still violates the guidelines rules...

So I'm moving to wattpad you can find this story at: story/9000361-reading-the-story-of-our-heroes

Also I'm planning to move it to AO3 as soon as I get my invitation.

Oh well thanks to all those who follow/favorite/review this story.


End file.
